Storage Closet
by Crimson Hisuki
Summary: Watari plays cupid for Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Includes strawberries, chocolate, and a storage closet. ONESHOT


**Storage Closet**

**Summary: Just a random Tsuzuki x Hisoka yaoi. ONESHOT**

**Pairing: Tsuzuki x Hisoka (I love this pairing!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei nor do I own the characters.**

**Everything was quiet until the serene silence was interrupted by a loud yell.**

"**Hisoooooookaaaa!"**

**Hisoka groaned at the abrupt calling of his name by a familiar voice.**

"**That idiot…" Hisoka thought as he closed the book he had been reading.**

**He looked up and saw Tsuzuki walk into the library searching for him. Of course, he had that 'lost puppy looking for it's owner' look on his face. The Gushoshen twins glared at the amethyst-eyed man who had destroyed their precious library so many times before. Tsuzuki stared blankly at the pair.**

"**Hey, guys… You seen my partner around? You know. About 5'5". Thin. Pale. Very cute!" Tsuzuki said with a smile. The hard spine of a book drilled him in the side of the head, knocking him off his feet.**

**Hisoka stood over him. His face in a seemingly permanent scowl complete with a pulsing vein.**

"**You pervert!" Hisoka growled.**

**Tsuzuki sat up, entering puppy-mode. Huge rivers of comical tears poured down his cheeks as the bump on the side of his head glowed red.**

"**Ow! That hurt!" He noticed Hisoka standing beside him. "Oh! Hisoka!" The puppy-Tsuzuki clung to Hisoka's thin leg. Tsuzuki nearly had love pouring from his every orifice.**

"**Get off me, you pest!" Hisoka yelled with a blush.**

"**But Hisoka! I've been searching for you all morning! I get so anxious when you aren't with me! You know that! So why do you keep sneaking off?" Tsuzuki whined as he held onto Hisoka's leg tighter.**

"**I just wanted to get some reading in!" Hisoka growled.**

"**But Hisoka! We have an important case!" Tsuzuki said as he stood, collecting himself and looking rather serious. Hisoka blinked at him a few times.**

"**Why didn't you say so?" Hisoka said as he headed for the door.**

"**H-hey! Wait up! I told you not to leave me!"**

**The sly and ever joyous scientist of the Judgment Bureau peeked around a corner and watched his favorite pair of shinigami leave the library.**

"**Perfect!" Watari said triumphantly. "This'll be the greatest plan ever! My plan to get those two together! Now the rest is up to them… They just have to follow the clues! Thank God I paid Tatsumi to help out! He can't resist the temptation of a little moo-la!"**

**Watari snuck off in another direction.**

**Tsuzuki and Hisoka both stared at Tatsumi like he had a strange fungus growing from his head.**

"**But I thought there was a case!" Tsuzuki said.**

**Tatsumi covered his mouth as he cleared his throat.**

"**Yes, well… You two have a 'special' mission today. There have been several letters floating about addressed to you both. I believe that you two must read them, and do… as they say." Tatsumi said, trying to sound as smooth as possible. He might be able to fool Tsuzuki with a poor act, but pulling one over Hisoka was like treading thin ice. He had to be sure the younger shinigami didn't catch on to his part in the scientist's plan.**

**Once a thoroughly baffled Tsuzuki and Hisoka left his office, Tatsumi sighed and began counting the money he had received.**

"**Letters? That sounds odd. Who would have written them? It would have to be someone here. I think Tatsumi wasn't telling us all he knows." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki nodded.**

"**I agree. It does seem awful fishy, if you ask me."**

"**Well… Let's get to it. We don't have all day, after all." Hisoka said.**

**Tsuzuki nodded and grabbed Hisoka's arm.**

"**Hey! Let go! I'm not a child! I don't need to be lead!" Hisoka said. He was sure Tsuzuki could feel his racing heart. Hisoka cursed his vital organ for speeding up at every glance, every touch from his partner.**

**Tsuzuki had a grin that reached from ear to ear. He loved to be able to touch him, and since Hisoka didn't put up a fight as much as he used to, the brunette knew there must be something there. **

"**Oh! Wait, Hisoka! Look!" Tsuzuki gasped as they passed Watari's lab. There was a note stuck to the door addressed to them both.**

**Hisoka grabbed it before Tsuzuki had the chance and he opened it.**

"**Huh?" Hisoka said.**

"**What is it? What does it say?" Tsuzuki asked, sounding more like an excited kid than someone trying to solve a mystery.**

**Hisoka handed Tsuzuki the letter.**

"**Hm? 'Go to the cafeteria for the next clue…'." Tsuzuki read. "Well, that's a bit simple."**

"**Yeah. Even for you." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki whined.**

"**Hisoka! I know you didn't mean it! Take it back! Please?" Tsuzuki said as he got down on his knees and clasped his hands together. To people passing by it would have seemed as though Tsuzuki were praying to a God. Hisoka blushed.**

"**Get up, you idiot!" He hissed. Tsuzuki pouted as he did what he was told.**

"**Such a moron…" Hisoka mumbled.**

**Once the duo reached the cafeteria, they began turning every table, chair, and vending machine upside down. **

"**This is ridiculous!" Hisoka said as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a wall.**

**Tsuzuki didn't want to give up yet, he had gotten too engrossed in the search. **

"**Come on, Hisoka. Don't you think it'll be fun? I mean, I'm sure whoever set this all up has no ill intent." Tsuzuki said as he paused in his hunt to look at Hisoka. **

"**I just don't think it's worth our time. We should be catching up on paperwork, not goofing off." Hisoka sighed.**

"**That's 'straight-lace Hisoka' for you." Tsuzuki grumbled. Hisoka heard him and glared at him.**

"**You want that tongue of yours shoved down your throat?" Hisoka asked.**

**Tsuzuki spun around and smiled at his partner devilishly.**

"**Maybe if you used your- Oh!" He said as he noticed a letter on the ceiling above Hisoka's head. Hisoka looked up and saw it too.**

"**Damn…" Hisoka said as he reached up, much too short to even consider grabbing it. Tsuzuki watched in amusement and soon joined his young friend.**

"**Want some help?" Tsuzuki asked. Without warning, Tsuzuki slid his hands onto Hisoka's waist and hoisted him into the air.**

"**Gaahh!" Hisoka gasped. "Put me down!"**

**Tsuzuki chuckled.**

"**Come on, grab it." He said. Hisoka, still blushing like mad, made a swipe for the letter and ripped it off the ceiling.**

"**Got it!" Hisoka said.**

**Tsuzuki suddenly lost his balance and fell backwards. Hisoka landed right on top of him, staring him straight in the eyes.**

"**M-M…" Hisoka couldn't find his voice, mainly because his lips were locked tightly with another pair.**

"**So soft…" Tsuzuki thought. **

**Tsuzuki's hands were still grasping Hisoka's sides firmly. He wasn't about to let the younger shinigami loose.**

**With a surprising amount of strength, Hisoka pushed up from Tsuzuki and fell back into a sitting position.**

"**Wh-what the hell was that?" Hisoka asked. His voice was strained, and hoarse.**

"**I was just… I…" Tsuzuki was happy it had happened, but he knew Hisoka wasn't too thrilled. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to caress the blonde's lips with his own.**

"**Hisoka… I'm sorry." Tsuzuki said sadly.**

**Hisoka stared at him with wide eyes. He felt hurt that Tsuzuki was apologizing.**

"**Shut up, idiot. What does the letter say?" Hisoka asked after he noticed he no longer had it in his grasp. He figured it must have been forgotten in the excitement of the moment.**

"**Oh!" Tsuzuki looked around the floor till he spotted it next to his leg. "Got it. Let's see… 'You two are on a roll. Next you must Go to your office, but first… You must collect a few things from the fridge in here. Get a carton of fresh strawberries and the chocolate dipping sauce.'…" Tsuzuki gasped happily. "Chocolate sauce! And strawberries! Oh! I'm so hungry now! Can I eat them, Hisoka?"**

"**No. Let's just get them and get this stupid thing over with." He said. Tsuzuki pouted.**

**Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked into their own office. Tsuzuki was carrying the chocolate sauce under one arm, and he was pulling Hisoka with his other arm. Hisoka was carrying the carton of strawberries.**

**Tsuzuki saw a ribbon tied to another letter hanging from Hisoka's desk chair.**

"**Another one!" Tsuzuki cheered. Hisoka groaned.**

**Tsuzuki went over to it and put the chocolate down so he could read it.**

"**This one says, 'Take the ribbon that was tied to this note. Keep it for later use. For now, though, you need to go to the third floor cleaning supply closet.' That's strange."**

"**This is all strange. If someone doesn't tell me what's going on soon, I'm gonna crack some skulls." Hisoka said as he popped his knuckles. Tsuzuki began to sweat.**

"**Come on, Hisoka! Let's get going! Maybe it's almost over!" Tsuzuki said as he grabbed the chocolate and the ribbon, along with his partner's arm.**

**Once they were in the supply closet, they looked around.**

"**It's too dark in here." Hisoka said as he went toward the door. He placed the strawberries on a shelf.**

"**I'll look." Tsuzuki said as he gently pushed Hisoka aside.**

"**I'm leaving. This is idiotic." The blonde said.**

"**Wait! I found it!" Tsuzuki said.**

**He ripped the letter open and read it.**

"**Here you are, you love birds! You have all the sensual supplies you'll need for your time together, now have fun!"**

**The door suddenly slammed shut and Hisoka gasped.**

"**No!" Hisoka yelled as he pounded on the door. "There isn't a knob on this side!"**

**They could both hear a certain scientist cackling as he walked away from the locked cleaning closet door.**

"**Damn you, Watari! I'll get you!" Hisoka yelled.**

"**Hisoka…"**

"**Damn! I can't believe it! I knew something was up!" Hisoka yelled.**

"**Hiso-"**

"**This is so stupid! I don't wanna be trapped in here!" Hisoka interrupted.**

"**Even if it's with me?" Tsuzuki yelled.**

**Tsuzuki's sudden outburst shocked Hisoka from his anger. Hisoka turned around to stare at the brunette.**

**Tsuzuki's head was lowered and Hisoka couldn't see his eyes through all the dark bangs.**

"**Tsuzuki… I didn't mean it like that… I just… I don't like small places." Hisoka said.**

**Tsuzuki dropped the chocolate sauce and the ribbon and approached Hisoka in no more than a mere second. His arms enveloped around the fragile, pale body and held him tightly.**

"**Hisoka…" Tsuzuki said under his breath. The tuft of air brushed against Hisoka's ear and made him shiver.**

"**Ts-Tsuzuki…" Hisoka said against his chest.**

"**I know you don't like to be locked up like this… but… even if it was just a joke from Watari… Do you think we could stay like this for a bit?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka relaxed and completely leaned his body against Tsuzuki.**

"…**Yes…"**

**Tsuzuki pressed Hisoka against the door and didn't seem to be able to control the glee rising in his gut. His hands wanted to touch everywhere. His lips wanted to kiss everywhere. **

**He began by sliding his hands up the inside of Hisoka's shirt to feel his small, warm back. Hisoka clenched his fists full with Tsuzuki's blouse and tilted his head back.**

**Tsuzuki began planting chaste kisses along the blonde's jaw line, then down to his neck. When Hisoka moaned, Tsuzuki could hardly control himself and he opened his mouth, letting his teeth bite and his tongue lick. He needed to devour Hisoka.**

**Hisoka thought it was a bit odd. Tsuzuki could be so goofy it wasn't even funny, but in this sort of situation, Hisoka saw that Tsuzuki looked immensely serious. The elder shinigami looked so old and mature. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, as if Hisoka were a masterpiece he was working on. **

"**Hisoka… I love you." Tsuzuki panted between kisses. Tsuzuki's breath was coming harsh and ragged. The amethyst color of his eyes clouded over with a dark desire to be with his young partner. In body and soul.**

**Hisoka was a bit shocked by Tsuzuki's confession of love. Hisoka had never received those words from anyone before. Sure, Tsuzuki had blurted them out to him time and again when he was trying to be cute, but Hisoka knew that he was dead serious at the moment.**

"**Tsuzuki… I…" Hisoka could barely breathe, let alone speak.**

**Tsuzuki had mysteriously lost his tie and half the buttons on his blouse had been undone. A perfect, tan chest was pressed firmly against Hisoka.**

"**Hisoka, I want you."**

"**How can he… be talking at a time like this? That… idiot…" Hisoka thought. He couldn't answer, so he just nodded. Tsuzuki acknowledged this and took things into full throttle.**

**Shoes were lost, along with socks and shirts. Next to vanish were the belts. Tsuzuki got down on his knees before Hisoka. The blonde could barely stand on his own. Tsuzuki held onto Hisoka tightly as he brought his face closer to Hisoka's zipper. **

**Hisoka shivered as he felt and heard his zipper being pulled down. He dared to open his eyes just for a peek. He nearly moaned at the sight of Tsuzuki undoing his pants with his teeth.**

"**Oh… G-God…" Was all he managed to whisper.**

**Tsuzuki then kissed his way back up Hisoka's body. He finally captured the blonde's lips with his own. He pulled back slightly and playfully licked Hisoka's bottom lip, then bit down on it. Without hesitation, he forced his tongue inside Hisoka's mouth and began his claim over him.**

**Tsuzuki noticed a futon on the floor next to them. He mentally thanked Watari and pulled Hisoka from the door.**

**Hisoka let out a small gasp as Tsuzuki laid him on the soft futon in the dark. Hisoka could barely see anything, but he knew Tsuzuki could see almost as if it were daylight.**

**Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's eyelids gently, and then he captured his lips again. All the things Tsuzuki was doing felt so good to Hisoka. Since the room was so dark, his senses became hypersensitive, and the slightest touch became something stimulating and erotic.**

"**Unnn… Tsuzuki…" Hisoka moaned as Tsuzuki bit on the tender heat of his neck. Tsuzuki reached up, knowing the strawberries would be on the shelf above their heads. He brought them down and laid them on the floor. Then he reached over and grabbed the chocolate he had dropped earlier, along with the ribbon.**

**Tsuzuki held the ribbon taught and looped it around one of Hisoka's wrists. Then he pulled the other arm over and bound them together. Then he took the remaining loose end and tied it to the leg of the shelf.**

"**He won't get away…" Tsuzuki thought.**

**Tsuzuki sat up, straddling Hisoka. He reached over and grabbed a strawberry. Then he opened the chocolate sauce and dipped it in.**

"**Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, wondering what he was doing. Tsuzuki trailed the strawberry over Hisoka's lips, leaving a smear of chocolate. Tsuzuki then leaned down and licked it away.**

"**You taste so good, Hisoka." Tsuzuki whispered.**

**Tsuzuki took a bite of the strawberry and leaned down to kiss Hisoka. In the middle of the kiss, he slowly passed the delicious chocolate-covered fruit into Hisoka's mouth.**

**Hisoka moaned into the kiss and accepted the strawberry obediently. The taste of Tsuzuki and chocolate, along with a strawberry. Hisoka was in a blissful state now.**

**Tsuzuki couldn't wait any longer. He pushed the strawberries aside and slid his hands down Hisoka's pants. **

**Hisoka gasped when he felt Tsuzuki grab a hold of his throbbing erection. Was it an illusion, or was this God-like man actually stroking him? Was this beautiful, amethyst-eyed man actually loving him and only him?**

**He brought one of his knees up to gently brush against Tsuzuki's own erection. Tsuzuki bucked against Hisoka's leg and moaned loudly. He, in turn, pulled Hisoka's pants down, along with his boxers. **

**Hisoka's pale skin was born to the cold, dark room. Tsuzuki nearly ripped off his own pants too. **

**When they were both finally naked, Tsuzuki laid back over Hisoka to warm him.**

"**Hisoka… Will you… Turn around for me?" Tsuzuki asked.**

**Hisoka slowly turned over on his stomach, making Tsuzuki moan as he rubbed against him. Hisoka's wrists were now aching slightly from the new angle.**

**Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka and pulled his rear to himself. He could have exploded right then and there. **

**Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's shoulder and then trailed kisses down his spine until he reached the small of his thin back. His slid his hands up and down the blonde's chest, every once and a while going down just far enough to make Hisoka beg for more. **

**Hisoka pushed himself against Tsuzuki roughly, forcing a hoarse gasp and moan from the elder shinigami's throat.**

**Tsuzuki had had enough teasing and torture. He spread Hisoka's legs and pressed himself against Hisoka's entrance. He knew he had to be gentle, but he just couldn't. He had to have Hisoka now and forever. **

**Tsuzuki pushed his tip in, then a little more. When he received a rough groan from Hisoka, he went a bit faster, pushing the rest in to the hilt. **

**Tears stung at Hisoka's eyes. It had hurt immensely. Tsuzuki was a large man. But it had also felt right. He felt safe knowing Tsuzuki would love him tenderly.**

**Once Tsuzuki heard Hisoka's breathing even out slightly, he began pulling out and thrusting back in at a slow, even rhythm. Though the slow pace didn't last long after Hisoka began to moan in pleasure. Tsuzuki went mad with lust and pounded into Hisoka harder and faster.**

**Their moans matched cue and their hearts beat as one.**

"**Oh! Ah! Hi-Hisoka…!" Tsuzuki nearly yelled.**

"**Mm! Ah! Tsu-Ah!" Hisoka moaned.**

**Tsuzuki collapsed on Hisoka like a dead weight. They both laid there. Tsuzuki didn't want to pull out of his young lover. **

**Shinigami had a lot of stamina and Tsuzuki never even went flaccid. He knew Hisoka wasn't quite ready for another round, but the look of the blonde breathing heavily, and the sweat beading and rolling off of him made Tsuzuki ready for more.**

"**I love you, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki whispered.**

**Watari smiled at everyone he passed in the bureau. **

"**I'm a regular cupid!" He thought. He spotted Tatsumi out side of his office looking around.**

"**Where are Tsuzuki and Kurosaki? The secretary asked.**

**Watari smiled devilishly.**

"**They're busy at the moment. Can I help you?" Watari asked.**

"**No. It's fine. I just wanted to know where they had gone. Have they been doing that scavenger hunt of yours this whole time?" Tatsumi asked. Watari winked and opened Tatsumi's office door.**

"**Let's go in here and talk. It's a bit of a private matter and I'd like to explain it to you thoroughly." Watari said as they entered the office and shut the door.**

**It was time for Watari to play cupid for himself.**


End file.
